ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Paranormal Season Two
This is the 2nd season of Paranormal. It deals with Adam trying to keep what John said to him, about Ethan, Meanwhile Kal-Zor plans his next attack. It aired from 2007-2008 It is created by Eric Kripke Cast * Wes Bently as Adam Barnes- 22/22 * Paul Wesley as Ethan Barnes- 22/22 * Sean Astin as P.J Smith- 19/22 * Hugh Laurie as Mitch Johnson- 17/22 Recurring * Jennifer Connelly as Alternate Universe Maria Barnes- 1/22 * Thomas Hadden Church as John Barnes- 1/22 * Masiela Lusha as Jessica Coleman- 3/22 * Liam Neeson as Kal-Zor- 13/22 * Episodes #As the season opens, the Barnes are taken to a hospital in Memphis, Tennessee following a car wreck caused by one of the demon Kal-Zor's henchmen. Though Ethan (Paul Wesley) and his father John (Thomas Hadden Church) make it out of the crash with minor injuries, a dying Adam ( Wes Bentley) is in a coma. He is approached by a reaper (Gina Carono) who tries to take his soul. She reveals that if he refuses to move on, he will one day become a l spirit seeking revenge. Meanwhile Ethan tries without success to save his brother, so John contacts Kal-Zor and offers to make a deal; in exchange for saving Adam's life : he will give up his own life, his immortal soul, and the mystical colt gun. Adam is saved before he could die, but after making peace with his sons, John dies. #After cremating their father's body, Adam, Ethan and P.J refuse to discuss his death. Instead, they head back to work, and track an old message on John's phone to Harvelle's Roadhouse, a bar frequented by hunters. There they meet Ellen Darville (Jeri Ryan), an old friend of John's, and her daughter Jo (Kate Mara) As the group's resident genius, Aaron ( Chad Lindberg) , attempts to analyze John's research on Kal-Zor , the brothers investigate the murders of visitors to a traveling carnival, currently near Baltimore. They discover that a Rakshasa —a demon of Hindu mythology —has been taking the form of a clown and tricking children into inviting it into their homes so that it can eat their parents. When not feeding, it takes the form of a blind knife thrower at the carnival. The brothers kill it with a brass pipe. Adam later takes out his anger at his father's death on the impala , one of his most prized possessions. #Having repaired the Impala, the brothers investigate a series of decapitations and cattle mutilations in Montana , and find that the last victim was a vampire. They then run into vampire hunter Greg Walker (Sterling K. Brown) , who Ellen warns is dangerous. Ethan and P.J are later, captured by a group of vampires, and their leader Lenora (Amber Benson) reveals to him that they have reformed, feeding only on cattle. After being released unharmed, Ethan tries to convince his brother that the vampires should be left alone. However, when they arrive at the vampire's hideout, they find that Greg has already captured Lenora. They try to convince Greg not to kill her, but he cuts Ethan's arm to tempt the vampire. When Lenora resists the temptation, the brothers overpower him. As Adam ties Greg up, Ethan takes Lenora to safety. Adam later, admits to Ethan that he was wrong about the vampires. #As Ethan buries their father's favorite dog tags at their mother's grave, Adam's suspicions are aroused when they notice dead plants over the nearby grave of the recently deceased young woman Angela Mason ( Christina Ricci). They soon discover that the woman's cheating boyfriend was murdered the previous night. Ethan and Adam dig up her grave and find the coffin empty. They deduce that her close friend Neil ( Aaron Paul), who was secretly in love with her, resurrected her as a Zombie. Having killed her boyfriend, her next target is her roommate, with whom her boyfriend had been cheating. However, Adam and Ethan save the woman and kill the zombie with a silver stake. Adam later apologizes to Ethan for his recent behavior, and reveals he has had trouble coping with his guilt over their father's death. #When Ethan has a vision of a man committing a murder-suicide, Ash and P.J help the brothers track down Andrew Gallagher (Gabriel Tigerman), whose mother was killed in the same manner as their own mother—dying in a blur like demon attack. They head to Ohio, and Ethan is able to stop the murder , although the man still ends up killing himself. The brothers later locate Andrew , and learn that he has mind-control abilities. They believe that Andrew forced the man to commit suicide. However, Ethan has another vision of a woman's suicide, and it comes to pass while they are talking to Andrew, exonerating him. After learning that Andrew was adopted and that the woman who killed herself is his biological mother, they conduct research and discover that he has a twin brother named Ansan (Elias Toufexis) that he never knew about. Ansen has been using the same ability out of anger to kill those connected to the adoption that separated them. He targets Andrew's girlfriend, and the Barnes rush to save her. However, Andrew ends up killing his twin to save Adam, making Ethan realize that every child connected to Kal-Zor seems to end up becoming a killer. After they return to the Roadhouse, Ash reveals that Ansen's adoptive mother did not die when he was an infant, meaning not every psychic child follows a traceable pattern. #When Ellen will not allow Jo to investigate mysterious disappearances of blonde women in an apartment building, Adam and Ethan take the case, and head back to Seattle. However, Jo secretly follows them and offers to help. They find residue in the latest victim's apartment and realize that a ghost is behind the kidnappings. Jo's extensive research shows that America's Jack the Ripper had been executed and buried on the location where the apartment building was later built. Another woman soon vanishes, so the three rush to find a way to save her. Jo is captured by the spirit. The brothers find the ghost's lair in the sewer system under the building and free Jo and the other woman. They then trap the spirit within a ring of salt—a deterrent of ghosts—and seal the chamber's entrance with concrete as they can't destroy the spirit. After Jo is reunited with her mother, an angry Ellen reveals that Jo's father died while on a hunt with John Barnes. #The brothers investigate the mysterious murders of a lawyer and his wife in Washington D.C , but are soon arrested, but with Adam's previous record—having been framed for attempted murder by a shape-shifter—coming back to haunt him. However, Ethan manages to escape. One of the detectives, Linda Danvers (Linda Blair) , sees an apparition of a murdered woman, and on Adam's insistence, helps Ethan discover that the woman is a missing heroin dealer who had been working as a police informant. To put the spirit to rest, they must burn her body, but the woman appears and leads them to it, hidden within a wall. A necklace on the body points to Linda's partner, Detective Pete Garrick ( David Harewood) , as being the woman's murderer. Ethan realizes that the woman's spirit was actually a death omen warning Linda. Meanwhile, Pete takes Adam from the police station, and drives him into the woods to kill him. Ethan and Linda are able to track them down, and Pete admits to killing the woman after convincing her to sell heroin that he had stolen from the property room at the station, and having later killed the lawyer who laundered the money and his wife who knew too much. The spirit returns and distracts him long enough for Linda to kill him, then disappears. Linda lets the brothers go so that they can continue saving people. #Adam and Ethan investigate a suicide and believes a black dog may be involved. After research, they find that the man worked at a bar ten years earlier, but suddenly became an overnight success in architecture. They eventually realize that the dog was a hellhound sent to collect his soul, the man having made a demonic pact to gain his talent. However, the demon also made deals with other people, so the brothers track down one of them, learning that he gave up his soul to cure his wife of cancer. As Ethan stays behind to protect the man from the hellhound, Adam summons the demon at a crossroads and tricks it into stepping into a devil's trap—a mystical symbol that contains a demon and strips it of its power when the demon is inside of it. When the demon refuses to relent, Adam starts an exorcism. Eventually, in exchange for her freedom, the demon relents and releases the man from his deal. Before she leaves, she taunts Adam about his father's deal, revealing that John is suffering in Hell. #After Ethan has a premonition of Adam killing an innocent man, the brothers head to Rivergrove, Oregon to investigate. There, Ethan notices the word "ASMORIS" carved into a pole, reminding him of the Lost Colony of Roanoke. They soon find that all forms of communication have been shut down, and extremely violent townspeople are blocking the roads out. They go to a local doctor's office, where a doctor finds that the blood of the violent people has been infected by a virus containing sulfur, leading Ethan to believe his father's theory of Asmoris being a demonic plague. A woman in the office suddenly turns violent and attacks Ethan. She infects him with her blood before Adam kills her. Ethan tries to kill himself, but Adam stops him. Moments later, it is learned that all of the infected people have suddenly vanished, leaving the town deserted. Ethan has his blood tested , and finds out that he was not infected. After the brothers leave town, one of the survivors is revealed to be a demon; it contacts someone to inform him that Ethan is immune to the virus, "as expected." After leaving, Adam pulls to the side of the road and finally starts to reveal to Ethan what their father told him before dying. #Adam reveals that before their father died, he told him that he has to save Ethan if he can , or else kill him. A distraught Ethan forgives Adam for telling him , but goes to the Roadhouse to try and find more psychic children like himself. Ash's search only finds a young man named Scott Carey, but he was murdered a month earlier. Ethan heads to Indiana to investigate, and is followed by a young woman named Ava Wilson ( Bryce Dallas Howard). Like Ethan, she has premonitions, and foresaw Scott's death. She has also been having visions of Ethan being killed in an explosion. The two steal Scott's file from a psychiatrist, and learn that he spoke to Kal-Zor and was told about an army of psychic children being used in an upcoming war. The vampire hunter, Greg Walker , who learned from a demon about Kal-Zor's plans, then tries to kill Ethan, but Adam stops him just in time, though ending up his prisoner. Ethan remembers Ava's vision, and avoids explosive traps set by Greg. He saves Adam , and police arrest Greg due to an 'anonymous call' made by Ethan. The brothers later go to check on Ava back in her hometown of Kentucky, Illinois , but find her fiancé dead, with sulfur on the windowsill pointing to a demonic abduction. #The brothers investigate mysterious deaths at the Pierpont Inn in Connecticut. It is owned by Susan Sanders (Annie Wersching) , a single mother who plans to sell it. Living there with her are her mother, Rosie, and her daughter Taylor , who has an imaginary friend named Maggie. When another murder occurs while Adam and Ethan are there, Ethan feels guilty and, after getting drunk, makes Adam to kill him if he ends up turning evil. Later, the brothers discover that Rosie has been practicing Voodoo , and suspect that she is behind the deaths. However, she recently suffered from a stroke, and would be unable to do so. Susan is soon attacked by a vengeful spirit, but is saved by Ethan and Adam. They then discover that Maggie is the ghost of Rose's sister, Margaret, who drowned as a child in the inn's pool. Maggie had been kept at bay by Rosie's practice of voodoo, but has returned since Rosie's stroke. Maggie does not want the family to move away, so she tries to drown Taylor so that she can have a friend forever. To save Taylor, Rosie gives her own life, taking Taylor's place as Maggie's eternal playmate. #Adam and Ethan investigate a series of robbery-suicides in Buffalo, Wisconsin , that involve employees stealing from their employers and then killing themselves. A former security guard named Ronald "Ron" Reznick has been conducting his own research, and believes the culprit is a cyborg, —half man, half machine. With his findings, the brothers instead realize that a shapeshifter is behind it all. Predicting that the next incident will occur at a bank, Adam and Ethan pose as security workers to infiltrate the building, and eventually discover that the shapeshifter has taken the form of the bank's manager. However, before they can act, Ron arrives and takes everyone hostage. The brothers convince him that they believe his theory, and move everyone into the vault so that they can locate the shapeshifter. It has already morphed into another person, and when they discover its identity, it runs. Ron gives chase, but is then killed by a police sniper when he goes in front of a window. A hostage then has a heart attack, and Adam takes him to an ambulance outside the bank. He is identified, and Detective Victor Herrison is called in. Herrison reveals to Adam that he has been tracking him since the incident in St. Louis the previous year, when another shapeshifter framed Adam for murder. Ethan and Adam work to track the shapeshifter who repeatedly shifts form to avoid detection and avoid arrest by the police and FBI. Finally, Adam is able to kill the shapeshifter by shooting it and he and Ethan barely escape by disguising themselves as SWAT officers. #When the brothers investigate murders in Rhode Island in which the culprits claim to have been ordered to do so by an angel, they find that the victims were a killer and a pedophile, and that both attended the same church. Adam and Ethan learn that a priest had been shot to death outside the church. While Ethan wants to believe that it really is an angel, Adam thinks it is the vengeful spirit of the priest. Ethan is later visited by the angel, who orders him to kill an evil man. While Adam tracks the angel's target to make sure that the man does not do anything bad, Ethan summons the spirit of the priest. The spirit believes himself to be an angel, but another priest (Denis Arndt) at the church convinces him otherwise and puts his soul to rest using an ancient spell book. Meanwhile Adam prevents the man from attacking a woman, and then chases after him in his car. During the pursuit, the man almost crashes into a truck, and a metal pipe on the truck falls and impales him, which Adam believes may have been God's doing. #Adam finds Ethan , who has been missing for a week, covered in blood and with no memory of what has happened. Security footage shows Ethan murdering a hunter. Ethan tries to force Adam to kill him before he hurts someone else. When Adam refuses, Ethan knocks him unconscious and leaves. He then track downs Jo at her job in Minnesota , and begins to sadistically play mind games with her, but Adam arrives before he can physically hurt her. Ethan again tries to convince Adam to shoot him, but Adam throws holly water on him, revealing that he was possessed by a demon. Ethan shoots Adam and goes to South Dakota home of fellow hunter Mich Johnson ( Hugh Laurie). However Mitch tricks him into drinking holy water, and ties him up under a devil's trap. After Adam's bullet wound is treated by Jo, he joins Mich in an attempt to exorcise the demon. The ritual does not work, and Mich learns that the demon used a binding ritual to bind itself to Ethan's body. As the demon frees itself, it attacks Adam, it is revealed to be the same demon which had formerly resided within Sara Marks, wanting revenge for their exorcising it. Mich slashes the binding mark on Ethan To prevent further possession by the demon or any others, Mich gives Adam and Ethan charms to protect against possession and warns them to keep quiet about their role in the hunter's death. # After Adam and Ethan have no luck in their investigation of several random urban legends coming to life on a college campus in their home town Seattle, they ask Mich for help. He figures out that a Pagan Trickster a demigod capable of manipulating reality—is behind everything and is pitting Ethan and Adam against each other with the various pranks they thought the other was committing. They confront the janitor (Richard Speight, Jr.) of the building near where the manifestations had occurred, who reveals his true identity. The trickster tries to bargain with them, but the hunters attack him instead. He retaliates by conjuring minions to defend him, but Adam apparently kills him. However, its later revealed the trickster faked his death. # As Molly Mcbride ( Tricia Helfer) and her husband drive along a highway, a man suddenly appears in the road. They crash in an attempt to avoid him, and Molly later wakes up alone in the car. The man reappears and chases after her, but Molly flags down a car driven by the Barnes. She tries to show them the wreck, but the car has disappeared. While later driving to the police, they are confronted again by the man, but Adam drives through him, causing the ghost to dissipate. The brothers reveal that what has been chasing her is the vengeful spirit of Jonah Greeley (Winston Rekert) , who died on that roadway years earlier and now kills drivers on the anniversary of his death. The trio locates Greeley's home nearby, and, after digging up his corpse, salt and burn the body. With the ghost of Greeley gone, the Barnes and P.J explain to Molly that her husband is still alive, but is now married to someone else. Molly—having died in the same car accident that killed Greeley—is a spirit that has been reliving the same night since her death. Accepting the truth, she finally moves on. # The brothers and P.J investigate a series of werewolf attacks in San Francisco, California, and meet Madison (Emmanuelle Vaugier), the secretary of the latest victim. After speaking to her, they suspect her violent ex-boyfriend Kurt is the werewolf. Adam searches for him while Ethan protects Madison. There is an attraction between the two, but Ethan does not respond to her flirtation. That night, Madison transforms into a werewolf and sneaks out; she attempts to kill Kurt, but Adam arrives to find Kurt dead and chases Madison away. The next day, the brothers deduce that she had been infected during an apparent mugging the previous month. According to werewolf lore in John Barnes's journal, a werewolf will return to normal if his or her "sire" dies. Adam is able to kill the werewolf, who is revealed to be Madison’s neighbor. When she does not change the next night, they believe the curse has been lifted. A happy Ethan and Madison make love he following night, but she later transforms once again and flees. Not wanting to live as a monster and with no known cure, Madison convinces a distraught Ethan to kill her. # After a stagehand is apparently killed by a spirit on the set of a horror film, Adam and Ethan head to Los Angeles to investigate. They learn that it was only a publicity stunt, but a studio executive (Gary Cole) soon dies at the hands of a ghostly woman—a young actress who committed suicide in the 1940s after being seduced and then fired by a studio executive. Though the brothers salt and burn her remains, another producer is killed. Ethan then notices that the language used in the film's script is an actual summoning ritual. The writer, Martin Flagg (Michael B. Silver), tells them that the rituals are from the original script written by production assistant Walter Dixon (Benjamin Ratner). They confront Walter, who admits that he has been summoning spirits to get revenge against the people he believes ruined his script. He destroys the talisman used in the rituals, but the now free spirits kill him for what he did. # Following a lead from their father's marine buddy, Duncan, Adam and Ethan purposely get themselves arrested in Arkansas to investigate a string of murders in a recently reopened cell block. However, FBI Agent Hennrison shows up and attempts to extradite them. Their public defender, Mara Daniels (Bridget Ann White), believes that they may have been falsely accused of many crimes, but says that they can only stall extradition for a week. To create a distraction in order to allow Ethan to destroy what they believe to be the spirit, Adam gets into a fight with a fellow prisoner. However, the vengeful spirit of a nurse attacks Adam in the infirmary proving they were wrong about the ghost's identity. He defends himself with salt, but she kills the other prisoner. Research reveals that it is Nurse Glockner, who used to kill infirmary patients and was later killed in a riot. She kills anyone who has committed a crime, regardless of how minor it is. Adam convinces Mara to locate where Glockner was buried, and the brothers decide to follow their escape plan. After getting into a fight with one another, they are taken away by a guard (Garwin Sanford)— Duncan. He helps them to escape. When Herrison learns that Mara supplied the Barnes with information, he forces her to tell him where she sent them. As the brothers dig up Glockner's body and then salt and burn her remains, the FBI arrive at the wrong cemetery, having been lied to by Mara. The Barnes dispatch Glockner in time to save Duncan and realize they are in more trouble than ever before now. # Adam is attacked by a djinn, and suddenly finds himself in a world in which his mother had never been killed by Kal-Zor. He and Ethan were not brought up as hunters, and thus are no longer close. Although Adam enjoys his new life, a ghostly young woman seems to be haunting him. When he realizes that all the people that he and Ethan had saved as hunters are now dead, he decides that he must give up his new-found happiness to save them. Though Ethan does not believe him, he accompanies his brother to the djinn's lair. There Adam discovers that the young woman he has been seeing is a victim of the creature. Noticing that she is alive but hallucinating —a way for the djinn to keep its victims captive while it feeds off their blood —Adam realizes that he, too, is within an illusory world. Despite his dream family trying to convince him to stay, Adam kills himself in the dream, waking himself in the real world where Ethan rescues him. Ethan and Adam battle the djinn and Adam kills it. They discover the other victim is still alive and take her to the hospital where she is expected to recover. # Ethan is abducted by Kal-Zor and taken to an abandoned town. Also placed there are Kal-Zor's other psychic children—Andy Gallagher and Ava Wilson, as well as newcomers Lily (Jessica Harmon) and Jake Talley (Aldis Hodge). As Adam and Mitch head to the Roadhouse for help and find it burned to the ground with the body of Ash buried in the wreckage, Andy uses his mind-control abilities to send Adam his location telepathically. That night, Ethan is visited in a dream by Kal-Zor, who explains that he has brought them together so that they can fight to the death, with the sole survivor becoming the leader of his army of demons. He reveals why he killed Ethan's girlfriend, Julie: she was in the way and shows Ethan the source of the psychic children's abilities—his own demon blood. When he shows Ethan the vision of the night of his mother's death, who Kal-Zor explains he killed as she got in the way, Ethan discovers to his shock that Maria recognized Kal-Zor. Meanwhile . Meanwhile, Ava uses a new demon-controlling ability and forces an Acheri demon to kill Lily and Andy. She then reveals to Ethan that she has been in the town since she went missing, killing off other psychic children that Kal-Zor has sent there. She sets the Acheri demon on him, but Jake sneaks up behind her and uses his superhuman strength to break her neck, causing the demon to flee. Jake attacks Ethan as Kal-Zor told him only one of them is getting out alive, but Ethan gains the upper hand and apparently knocks him unconscious. However, as Ethan is distracted by the arrival of Adam and Mitch , Jake regains consciousness and fatally stabs him. Ethan dies in Adam's arms. # Adam, devastated by Ethan's death , sells his soul to a Crossroads Demon (Ona Grauer) in exchange for Ethan's resurrection, and is given only one year before collection is due. Ellen later arrives at Mitch's home , and gives them a map of Wyoming that Ash had left in the Roadhouse's safe. Research reveals that Samuel Colt—creator of the Colt gun—created a giant devil's trap using railway lines. At the trap's center is an old cowboy cemetery, which Kal-Zor forces Jake to go to. The hunters are there to meet him, but Jake subdues them long enough to use the Colt as a key to open a mausoleum. Ethan then shoots Jake in the back, and finishes him off with multiple shots as he begs for mercy. As the mausoleum doors begin to open, they realize that it is a Devil's Gate —a doorway to Hell. A rush of demons escape and break the iron railway lines of the devil's trap, allowing Kal-Zor to enter. As Ellen and Mitch try to close the gateway, Adam and Ethan take the colt to confront Kal-Zor. Unfortunately, the demon catches them by surprise and takes the gun. He taunts Adam's demonic pact and questions if what came back was "one hundred percent pure "Ethan. Kal-Zor prepares to kill them, but the escaped spirit of John Barnes grabs him. This distraction allows Adam to take back the Colt and shoot the demon in the heart, finally killing him. As Mitch and and Ellen manage to close the gates, John's spirit moves on. However, while Kal-Zor is now dead , hundreds of other demons escaped, an army's worth and their work is not done yet. Ethan also promises to find a way to save Adam after he admits to him about his deal. Category:Paranormal Category:Seasons Category:CBS